


The Man Next Door

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: 16-year old, AU, Age Difference, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Inspired by the diary of a teenage girl, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Michael Fassbender AU, Neighbors, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, teenage girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: Sixteen year old Jamie is moderately happy with the way she is living her life - that is until Michael moves in next door. The charming and unbelievably handsome thirty-nine year old man.Plot ideas taken from 'The Diary of a Teenage Girl' and 'Fish Tank'.





	1. One

Jamie Clarke wasn't your typical sixteen year old girl, whatever that meant. She had never seen herself as ‘that girl’. She never wore make-up, didn't have a huge group of friends and often found that she preferred to isolate herself from others. Jamie was perfectly content with how she held herself, sure, people at school talked about her but she honestly didn't give a damn. At least, not until she met Michael. Dear, sweet, cheeky Michael. Thirty-nine year old Michael. Jamie had somehow managed to fall head over heels for a man six years older than her own mother and it often made her feel sick. Sometimes it was the good type of sick feeling - you know the one that you would get in the pit of your stomach, when something good was about to happen? Although it sometimes made her feel slightly disgusted and extremely confused. Jamie, the sixteen year old girl who had once gotten excluded from her school for breaking a boy's hand - all because he kissed her on the cheek, was now obsessed with a guy. It all started when he moved in next door.

_Thunder rumbled and rain pelted from the clouds. Jamie looked down at the dark spots that were quickly forming on her jumper, luckily she was seconds away from being home. Jamie had spent a week at her dad's house and she was happy to be home. She couldn't stand being at her dad's house with his new wife and stepdaughter. Even though her mum was no better, parading a new man around every six months, Jamie could at least just go up to her bedroom, turn some music on and relax - she didn't have to put up with other siblings or an annoying try-hard stepmum. She pulled her suitcase up the two small steps and opened the front door. “Mum? I’m back.” Jamie dropped her suitcase by the door and walked through the house, she sniffed happily as the smell of fresh cookies welcomed her._

_“Oh, Jamie! I wasn’t expecting you back.” Her mother was standing in the middle of the kitchen, talking closely to a man she had never seen before. She was flirting as usual - anyone who knew her could tell. She was dressed in her “good boob dress” and was constantly fixing her hair. It sickened Jamie most of the time._

_“Nice to see you too, mum!” She muttered sarcastically._

_“Oh, don’t take it to heart Jamie. I just thought you’d want to spend a little bit longer at your dads house.”_

_“No thanks.” Jamie opened the fridge and pulled out a half-empty carton of Orange Juice, which she chugged in a matter of seconds._

_“How many times have I told you to use a cup!” Her mother spat. The unknown man in the kitchen started to laugh but was stopped when he noticed Jamie staring at him._

_“Sorry.” He coughed, trying to hold back his laugh. “I’m Michael.”_

_“He moved in next door a week ago, Michael just came round to bring us these cookies he made!” She squeezed Michael’s arm._

_“Here have one.” Michael held the plate out and smiled at Jamie. She couldn’t help but smile back - there was something contagious about his huge, toothy grin. There was something she liked about the glint he had in his eyes and how thick his accent was. Jamie even noticed the faint lines that appeared on his face when he changed expression and she was never one to pay attention to people's faces - especially someone that she didn’t know. She had never in her life felt so intrigued by a guy - let alone one that was obviously so much older than her. Michael waved his hand in front of her face. “You want one?”_

_“Sorry. Thanks.” She felt her face burning with slight embarrassment. “I’m going to go to my room and unpack.” There wasn’t much of a chance that her mum would notice but to save herself, she left the room as quick as possible._


	2. Two

Jamie ran down the steps with her bag slung over her shoulder, not because she didn't want to be late but so she didn't have to stop and possibly make small talk with her mum. Jamie's mum emerged from the kitchen with Michael following behind her. She couldn't work out if he stayed the night or was just at their house way too early but whichever one it was - they had definitely had sex at some point. Jamie's stomach churned at the thought.

“You off to school?” Michael leaned on the door frame and stared at Jamie from behind his cup as he took a sip.

“Yeah.” Jamie nodded.

“Come on, I'll give you a ride.” Jamie looked at her mum, who was too busy staring at the red headed man beside her.

“Thanks, Michael.” Her mum beamed.

The drive was quiet, apart from the gentle hum of the breakfast show that was broadcasting on the radio. Jamie turned her head to stare out of the passenger side window, she noticed that Michael would look over at her every few minutes but never said anything. He fiddled with the buttons and the radio station switched - a song began to play. Michael smiled when he noticed Jamie had started to rhythmically tap her fingers on her leg. “You like twenty one pilots, huh?”

Jamie was forced to look at him. “You know twenty one pilots?” She emphasised on the word ‘know’ and Michael laughed.

“Just because I'm thirty-nine, doesn't mean I don't know what music is hip right now.”

Jamie cringed and laughed at the same time. He was unbelievably adorable and charming. “Hip? It's not ‘hip’ to say hip. I'll let you off though.”

“Really? Thanks kid, I owe you one.” She frowned slightly. “What's wrong?”

Jamie hadn't realised that he saw her change in expression. “Nothing.” She smiled and turned the volume up. He called her ‘kid’ and she didn't like that. She didn't want Michael to see her as just a kid. A few silent moments later, Michael pulled up at the side of the road and Jamie took off without a second thought.

“Hey!” Michael lowered his head so he could look at Jamie. “You need me to pick you up later?”

“No it's fine. I've got some work to do.”

“Okay. I don't know if your mum told you but if you ever need anything and she's not around - just come over. I'm always home.” Jamie smiled in response and walked off. “Later, kid!”

Just like any other school day, it dragged but that day seemed to drag even more - she thought about Michael constantly. She wondered what he was doing and if he was thinking about her, Jamie hated herself for having those thoughts but they raced through her mind whether she wanted them to or not. No one was happier to see the end of the school day than Jamie was. She was the first one to leave class and race out of the large doors ahead. Her iPod had already died from where she had used it so much during class, so the walk home was pretty boring and she thought to herself that she should have taken Michael up on his offer to pick her up. As she walked up the drive to her house, she noticed a shirtless Michael standing there smoking. Jamie hated the smell of cigarette smoke but he looked unbelievably sexy doing it - her mind wandered and she began to imagine what he tasted like, most likely booze and cigarettes. Michael grinned and Jamie realised that she had been spotted.

“How was your day?” He approached her with a smile.

“Good thanks.” Jamie responded, her eyes were fixated on the cigarette that he pulled up to his lips and then down to his side where his jeans hung low on his hips.

“Sorry, bad habit.” A cloud of smoke escaped from his lips as he flicked the cigarette to the ground and stamped it out.

Walking into the house, Jamie noticed her mum walking down the stairs in just a dressing gown and it was suddenly painfully obvious as to what her and Michael had been doing. She took a drag from her lit cigarette and grinned at Jamie. “Why don’t you go up to your room and put some headphones on? I need to talk to Michael.”

Of course she didn’t mean talk. Jamie rolled her eyes, she was frustrated with how her mother acted - if only Michael knew that he would probably be gone in a few weeks to make room for the next guy. Jamie stormed up the stairs, past her mum who laughed wickedly.

Jamie got to her bedroom door and she heard Michael say, “why would you do that? Let me go check on her.”

“Don’t be silly. She’s fine, just in a strop is all. I’ll finish this and we can carry on.”

Jamie stared at herself in the mirror, tears streamed down her face. She couldn’t even understand why she was crying - was it a mixture of everything? How her mum made her look like a silly little girl? Was it because she would have to listen to Michael screwing her mum? Jamie tied up her dark hair, discarded of her jeans and jumped onto her bed.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of this chapter is heavily inspired by a scene in 'The Diary of a Teenage Girl' :) Enjoy!

Jamie slowly began to wake up and she could hear someone outside her door, she kept perfectly still when the door to her bedroom opened. “Wake up.” Her mum says. “You’re going to be late.”

She grunted loudly and stormed past her mum when she managed to get out of bed. “Why do you care?”

“Oi.” Her mum grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her so that they would be face to face. “Who do you think you’re speaking to like that, eh?”

Jamie snatched her wrist from out of her mother's grip and stormed into the bathroom, making sure to slam the door as hard as she could. Michael was nowhere to be seen that morning so she walked to school by herself. In her angry state, last night, she had forgotten to charge her ipod which meant she would have to walk in silence yet again. Her mind wandered and she thought about why Michael wasn’t there in the morning, maybe he was angry after seeing how her mum had treated her last night. She laughed to herself and thought, ‘yeah right!’

In class, Jamie tried to focus as hard as she could but she just didn’t care about triangles, numbers or any form of mathematics. Luckily, her seat was all the way in the back so she could get away with being on her phone for most of the lesson. Eventually, even the depths of the internet had gotten boring and she started to eavesdrop on a conversation two girls were having on the next table. Every so often, Jamie would glance over at them and they began to notice. The two girls whispered to each other and looked at Jamie. She had spoken to them once before, when they had to work together but she couldn’t remember their names - not that she cared to.

“Did you hear?” The blonde girl tapped Jamie.

“There’s a party tonight?”

“Not just any party. Jack’s parents are out of town and his older brother bought a load of booze - they’re inviting everyone!”

“You should come.” The girl with curly black hair smiled, but it wasn’t a kind smile - there was something sarcastic and snarky behind it. Usually at school Jamie would completely disregard any talk of social gatherings but lately she had been feeling like she needed to do something out of the ordinary - even if the party did sound like a recipe for disaster.

“I think I will.” Jamie smiled and the two bitches looked at each other in confusion. “Jack lives down the street from me, I’ll be there.”

Class ended eventually and, as usual, Jamie rushed off without a second thought.

She unlocked the front door and dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs, it was quiet and she knew what that meant. “Hello?” Jamie called out just to make sure. A folded piece of paper was attached to the fridge with a note from her mum.

**_Gone to work, be back late. Here’s Michael’s number in case ya need it:_ **

Jamie read over the note, paying close attention to Michael’s phone number - he only lived next door so there wasn’t much point in taking down his number but she made sure to do it anyway. Since her mum was at work, Jamie thought that she could show up to the party tonight looking completely different. She raided her mum’s wardrobe and picked out a small, black dress that would probably fit her. Jamie tried it on and stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself for the first time ever. Her mum had a lot more boobs than she did but it worked - all she had to do now was fix her hair and find a half-empty bottle of alcohol that her mum wouldn’t miss.

Her stomach started to knot as she walked up the street towards the house she could already hear music from. Jamie had never hung out with the kids from her class and she was extremely nervous - which is why she was already slightly drunk. It was probably a bad idea for her to down the rest of her mum’s good wine but she needed something to calm her nerves. Before she could knock on the door, it opened and two girls from her class stumbled out of it - laughing to themselves. “Well fuck, Jamie is that you?” Jack laughed and put his arm around her. He was a year or so older than her and they had never spoken more than ten words to each other but he welcomed her into his house without a second thought. She stumbled further into the house and she praised her decision not to wear any heels.

“One, two, three…” Jamie slurred and the three guys that were standing in a circle with her downed their shots of Vodka. She grimaced and slammed the glass down. “Another one!” She shouted over the music. She couldn’t feel anything anymore and she was impressed that she hadn’t been sick at all. Throughout the night she had been mixing various drinks and taking whatever she had been offered - she even started to think that the people in her class were okay.

“You alright?” Jack whispered as she stumbled from the table full of drinks.

“Fine. Fine. Need the toilet.”

“Wait. Take one for the journey.” Jack grinned and handed Jamie a red cup full of alcohol and some sort of mixer.

“Thanks, man!” She said in a sing-song voice and walked off. It took her a while to find the right room, Jamie laughed to herself when she barged in on a couple who were having sex in a bedroom. She slumped onto the seat and fiddled about with the contents in her mums clutch bag that she so lovingly borrowed. A small piece of paper fell out and she picked it up. Jamie typed in the number on her phone and it rang for a while.

“Hello?” His accent sounded even more thick to Jamie’s drunk mind.

“Michael, is that you?”

“Christ, Jamie - are you drunk? Where are you?”

“At a party.” She sang.

“I’m going to come and get you but you need to tell me where you are."

“22 brick street.” She muttered.

“Speak up.” Jamie could hear him fumbling about, looking for something.

“22 Bridge Street!”

“Good. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Jamie, somehow, managed to gather her things, stumble out of the toilet and make it downstairs without any trouble.

“Leaving already?” Jack approached her.

She laughed. “Mhmm, someone’s come to pick me up.”

“Alright well nice to see you.” He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her neck. Jamie didn’t know what to think and all she could do was stand in silence and confusion as he walked away with a smirk on his face.

Jamie sat on the doorstep and after what felt like an hour, Michael pulled up in his car. He ran out and knelt down so he could talk to her. She noticed his smile even though she could barely see straight. “Hi, Michael.”

“Christ, you’re freezing.” He pulled off his own jacket and draped it over her shoulders. “Up you get, I’m taking you home.”

“Is my mum home?”

“No, it’s only eleven. She won’t be back until three.” He put Jamie in the car and her, almost, lifeless body lay there in the passenger seat. If the wrong person were to see this - Michael probably would have been in a lot of trouble. Jamie woke up to a gentle slap on her face and her eyes shot open. “Sorry. Don’t want you passing out on me. We’re home, can you stand up?”

“No.” She laughed and Michael effortlessly pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and almost fell asleep once again. “Can I stay at yours? I don’t want to be alone in my house.”

“Alright.” Jamie thought that he would protest against it.

Michael opened the door to his house, he didn’t know if he should have taken her inside but a part of him wanted to be close to her. He took her up to his bedroom and put her down on the bed but he noticed that she wasn’t asleep anymore. “Can’t believe you went out and got drunk in what looks to be your mother's dress.”

“Do you like it?” She questioned.

“Yeah, very much.” Michael replied honestly. She probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. “You’re a lightweight though.”

“Hey!” She complained and Michael laughed. “Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Come here.” He sat on the edge of the bed beside her, looking at the playful expression on her face. “You need to give me your finger.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Don’t know if I like the sound of this.”

Jamie leans forward, towards Michael’s extended finger and bites him gently. “Did that hurt?” She laughs at his dumbfounded expression.

“I didn’t even feel it.”

“I’ll bite you so fucking hard.”

“Go ahead. You can’t hurt me.”

“You’re so drunk.” Jamie giggles.

“No you’re drunk, I’m just really strong.”

Jamie takes his hand in hers and wraps her lips around Michael’s finger, her teeth grazes him gently. He likes it, he watches her excited eyes and thinks about touching her face. She wants him to. Michael takes back his hand and stands up, he grabs a water bottle from the other side of the room and takes a sip. Jamie watches him closely. Michael sits down on the bed, this time on the opposite side.

“You’re far away.” She mentions.

“You just gave me a hard-on.” Michael replies quietly with a slight smile on his face.

“I did?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking hard.”

Jamie spies the tent in his already tight sweatpants. Without second thought, she moves forward and her hand grazes over his thigh - dangerously close to his bulge. “I want you to fuck me.”

She can’t read the expression on his face - especially not in the dark room, let alone drunk. “You’re shit-faced. I gotta get you to your mother.” He stands up and leans against the wall.

“She’s not back yet.”

“I can’t believe you said that, do you really want me to fuck you?”

“None of your fucking business.” Jamie playfully answers. Michael laughs, it’s like a game of chicken, neither of them look away. He wants her, he knows that.

“Fine, fair enough. You want me to take you across to yours?”

“Why can’t I stay here?” She pouts.

Michael folds his arms across his chest and watches the drunk girl in his bed. Every part of him wanted to drag her by the arm and take her back home but one tiny part of him wanted to keep her here in his company. “Alright, no funny business though?”

“Cross my heart.” Jamie scoots herself to the other side of the bed and pats the space where she had previously been sitting. Michael removes his shoes and climbs into bed beside her, she rolls onto her side. “I’m cold.”

Without another word, Michael wraps his arms around her body. Jamie purposely wiggles her ass against his crotch, feeling his semi-hard cock through the material of their clothing. Michael moans under his breath, almost silently.


	4. Four

Jamie stirred as the bed dipped. She tried to pull her body up but it felt like a million weights were stacked onto her shoulders. She groaned and turned her head. Michael was sitting on the edge of the bed - shirtless. “Morning.” He grinned.

“Morning.” She croaked back. “Where am I?”

“My bed, do you remember anything from last night?”

As she sat up and took a moment to think about it, things started to flood back into her mind. Something stood out - Michael telling her that she made him hard. She smiled to herself hoping that he didn’t see. “A little bit. My head really hurts.”

“Here.” He handed her a bottle of Lucozade, which she started to down. “Easy, easy. No need to repeat last night.”

“Sorry.”

“You were very drunk, I had to come and get you.”

“Sorry.” Jamie looked down at the black, provocative dress that she was wearing. How deliciously out of character.

Michael chuckled. “It’s fine, you were kinda funny.”

“Does my mum know that I’m here?”

He shook his head. “I texted her last night so she wouldn’t worry but I told her that you were staying at a mates house.”

“She believed that?!”

“I guess so. She thanked me and then went to bed - I told her that I had given you a lift there. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Thanks...hey, what’s the time?”

“Half seven. You going to school today?”

“I probably should.”

With the help of Michael, Jamie managed to sneak across to her house and shower without waking up her sleeping mum. “Need a ride?” Michael questioned Jamie when she eventually emerged from her bedroom, dressed and ready for the day ahead.

“I’m good to walk.”

“You sure?” Jamie nodded in response. “Alright, have a good day.”

When Jamie got to class, she realised that a lot of people were staring at her and whispering among themselves. Anti-social Jamie makes an appearance at a party and suddenly everyone loses their minds. It didn’t bother her too much though, the staring was better than being called an outcast or a weirdo. Class ended and, of course, she was one of the first people to leave. Jamie scrolled through her phone as she walked the school halls. Her attention was snatched away from her phone when she noticed someone walking beside her.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Jack!”

“Gotta say, I’m surprised to see you in school - you were pretty fucking wasted last night.” He laughed.

“Ugh, I know.”

“Hey don’t be embarrassed, you gotta have a good time. You did, right?”

“I did.”

“Awesome. I gotta say - when people told me that you were coming, I laughed but you were a lot of fun. You coming out tonight?” He stopped outside a classroom door, probably his destination.

“What’s tonight?” Jamie’s curiosity started to peak.

“Tara is having a party tonight, she lives a bit further away but why not - right? You down?”

She took a few moments to think. Tara was one of the girls that she overheard speaking in class and she didn’t like her at all but she was only going to be sixteen once and she had a good night - why wouldn’t she go? “I’ll be there.”

“Nice, see you tonight then!” He disappeared into the classroom and Jamie carried on with her boring day.

Jamie arrived home, dropped her bag down and once again found a note from her mother telling her that she would be working late. She would have thought it was the exact same note if Jamie hadn’t ripped it off and put it in her bag last night. The party wasn’t for another five hours and Jamie wanted to do something to pass the time. She vaguely remembered Michael saying that she was allowed to go to his house if her mum wasn’t home. Jamie knocked on his door for a few moments and sighed when their was no answer, he usually left his back door open so she thought there would be no harm in trying that way. She ran around the side and a smile broke out on her face when the door clicked open. “Michael?” She called out.

“Hey, where did you spring from?” Michael came bounding down the stairs, his hair was wet, his torso was glistening and he strategically held a towel in place around his hips.

She was pretty taken back by the sight of Michael’s wet body and she could only imagine what was underneath the towel. Her stomach knotted and her mouth was hung open ever so slightly. Michael clicked his fingers in front of her face and chuckled. “Sorry, I-er...I knocked but you were clearly in the shower.”

“Everything alright?”

“My mum’s working and I’ve got five hours to kill so I thought I’d come over here. I can leave..”

“Don’t be silly. Sit in the kitchen, I’ll grab you a drink.” Jamie sat at the small table and watched Michael dance around the kitchen. For a tall muscular man with broad shoulders he was extremely graceful and light on his feet - at times it almost looked like he was gliding from A to B instead of just walking. “Orange Juice okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“You hungry?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

Michael poured out two glasses of juice and sat down at the table next to Jamie. He watched her for a few moments while she gulped down some juice. “So, what are you doing tonight?”

“Sorry?”

“You said you had a few hours to kill, right?”

“Oh! A friend from school invited me to a party tonight. I thought I’d go.”

“Your mum always said to me that you didn’t have any friends - if she knew how wrong she was!” He laughed. “You’ll call me if anything, right?”

“Actually would you be able to give me a ride there?”

“Course. Give me a knock when you’re ready and we’ll go.”

“Thanks Michael.”

“Have you told your mum?”

“No. She’s working right now.”

He held his hands up in defence and laughed. “Hey, I just thought I’d ask that’s all.”

“She doesn't care what I do.” Jamie rolled her eyes.

“Hey don't say that! She loves you.”

“She could have fooled me.” She scoffed and finished the contents of her glass. “I should go and get ready anyway. Thanks for the juice.”

“Anytime. Come and get me when you're ready.”

“Will do.” Jamie smiled before disappearing out of the back door. 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for this? Shit is about to go down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, possible triggers: Attempted rape and forced blowjob.

Jamie had a good feeling about tonight, which was probably down to the fact that she decided to make much more of an effort. She never understood why her mum kept a lot of clothes that didn't fit her anymore but she suddenly felt grateful. Jamie picked out a tight wine-coloured skirt, a black halter top and the smallest pair of black heels - she was feeling brave tonight and enjoyed the added height that it gave her. She even decided to put on some makeup - just a little bit of mascara and lipstick but it made a huge difference. “Shit.” She muttered after realising the time.

Michael opened the door after a few knocks and Jamie could have sworn that his eyes almost popped right out of his head. “Hi.” He tried to hold back his grin.

“Could you still drive me?”

“Y-Yeah of course. Let me grab my keys and we'll go.”

“So are you sure that you're going to be okay tonight?” Michael asked Jamie for the third time since they had got into the car.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Yes! I said I'd call you if anything though.”

“I'll stay up to come get you.”

“You don't have to. I don't know what time I'm leaving yet.” Michael stayed silent for the rest of the drive, Jamie couldn't quite determine his facial expression but he seemed to be worried or angry. “Thanks, Michael!” She rushed out of the car to walk into the lively house.

“Hey!” Michael called out to her. She leant down as he spoke. “Call me if anything alright?”

“I will.”

He nodded and waited for her to walk into the house. Michael had a gut feeling that he wasn't doing the right thing and he desperately wanted to stay parked outside the house incase of anything, but he knew that he couldn't.

When Jamie walked into the kitchen of the large house, she was greeted with a sea of smiles and cheers. “Glad you could make it!” A hand made itself comfortable on the small of her back, she turned around and was faced with Jack.

“Hey, thanks!”

“Want a drink?” She nodded and Jack poured her a makeshift cocktail complete with Vodka, Red Wine, Lemonade, Beer and something she didn't recognise. “I call it the Jackhammer.”

Jamie took a mouthful and almost instantly threw it up. “Oh my god - that's awful!”

He laughed. “I know but it gets you fucked pretty quickly. Plus, no alcohol really tastes good anyway.”

Jamie smiled. She didn't have a vast knowledge of alcoholic drinks but she wanted to have a good time. She downed the rest of the cup and Jack cheered. Her eyes bulged and her head started to feel considerably lighter. “Wow.”

“Yep. Come with me, a few of us are playing drinking games in the back room.”

Jamie and a group of people, some of which she didn't recognise, played ‘Never Have I Ever’ in the back room. She knew that she had already surpassed the amount of drink she had consumed the other night but decided that it would be fun to keep on going. Jack stayed by her side for most of the night, a lot of the time he was uncomfortably close to her but she was too drunk to tell him to ‘fuck off’. The game suddenly changed to ‘Truth or Dare’ and Jamie scoffed, she thought that was something that would only get played by ten year old girls at a ‘no boys allowed sleepover’.

One of the older guys spun a bottle in the middle of the room, it took countless tries for it to land on Jamie but when it did - everyone cheered. How did she become so popular all of a sudden? She smiled and swayed gently as the game leader, an older friend of Jack’s, addressed her. “Truth or dare, Jamie?”

“Dare!” She shouted and laughed. The people in the room cheered once more and turned their attention to the game leader.

“Seven minutes in heaven with Jack.” The blond haired guy pointed to a small closet on the far side of the room.

Jamie shrugged. She hadn't played any of those sort of games much before but she thought the concept of ‘seven minutes’ was straightforward. Two people go into a small room in the dark and make out with each other for exactly seven minutes, what could be so bad about that? Jack stood up and took Jamie by the hand. She stumbled behind him into the closet. “Sorry.” She giggled. “Not used to these shoes.”

Jack didn't respond. The two of them spent a minute or so kissing each other sloppily. He moved his lips down to her neck and pulled her body close into his. He was hungry for her body and his hands started to roam. In the midst of the loud kissing, Jamie heard Jack undo his belt buckle. “Let me fuck you.” He whispered.

“I don't know, Jack.” Her mind was all over the place. She didn't want to have sex with him but a small part of her thought about just letting him do what he pleased.

“Come on. You know you want to, stop playing around.” Jack pulled her skirt up with one hand and started to rub in between her legs. She couldn't hold back a moan and he smiled against her neck. “You're wet.”

Her hand moved down to her legs, she swatted him away and pulled her skirt back down. She started to sway again and it was as if the alcohol was hitting her even harder than it had before. “I don't want to Jack, please.” She begged.

“Suck me off or I'll tell everyone that you're a fucking prude.”

Jamie realised that she had started to cry silently, even though she wanted to kick his ass with every fibre of her being - she began to cry. “Get away from me.” She pushed past him in the small space but before she could open the door, he blocked the way and clicked the lock to the side. “Just get on your knees. I promise you, you'll enjoy it.”

Without another word, she fell to her knees almost defeated. Thankfully there was no light in the cupboard or she would have been even more humiliated. He forced himself into her mouth and let out a harsh moan. He didn't taste good to Jamie and her mind went to Michael. “See, you're good at this.” He whispered.

Jamie had to get out of there, so she took a risk. She bit down on him as hard as she could, Jack jumped back in shock and anger. Before he could grab her and stop her from leaving, she unlocked the door, grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. She didn't stop to see the looks on everyone's faces but she was sure that what happened just now was going to be talked about. Jamie ran through the house crying hysterically, happy that she had escaped but terrified at what had just happened and also what else could have happened. No one batted an eyelid as she ran past people, tears streaming down her face and her skirt halfway up her thighs. One of the heels buckled slightly and she rolled her ankle, the pain that hit her was excruciating and she decided to hide out in a downstairs bathroom - thankfully not too far from the front door. She locked the door and tried to ignore the noise on the other side. Jamie took her phone out and checked her recent calls, she clicked on Michael’s contact info and waited. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly but she she managed to settle ever so slightly.

“Jamie, that you?” He sounded tired and she soon realised that it was well after two in the morning.

“M-Michael, I need you to come and get me!”

“Woah, hey, hey what's wrong? Are you crying?”

“I-I nee-”

“Breathe. Breathe for me. I'm leaving right now, okay? Can you wait somewhere safe for me?”

“I’m gonna leave now and walk down.” She sniffed.

“No you won't, not in that state.”

“I locked myself in the toilet. I can't come out if you're not here yet.” She cried even louder.

“Okay, hey, calm down. I'm gonna text you when I'm outside, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay. You stay put.”

Jamie desperately chewed on her nails while she waited for Michael to text her. Every now and again, someone would bang on the door and every time she would just scream “ocupado” back to them. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she unlocked the door as fast as she could to run outside, not bothering about the people that she barged past on the way and her injured ankle. Michael was walking up the drive to the house when she limped outside crying and fell straight into his arms, they were warm and comforting. “What happened to your foot? Did you drink too much?” Michael's face grew concerned.

Jamie shook her head. “H-He tried t-”

“Try to breathe okay, I can't help you if you're dead.” He laughed nervously.

“We were playing a game in the back room, I was in this dark closet with Jack and he tried to have sex with me. I told him I didn't want to but he locked the closet and made me-”

“Made you what?!” His tone was angry, Jamie could tell that his teeth were clenched together.

“He made me get on my knees and suck him off. I bit him and ran off as fast as I could.”

“Good girl.” Michael kissed the top of her head and took her to the car. “You wait here.”

“Wha-where are you going?”

“To find this Jack kid.” Michael stormed off without giving Jamie a chance to protest, though she wasn't going to. He pushed the door open so hard that it banged against the inner wall of the house. Michael shoved past a sea of adolescents and stopped at the kitchen. “Where's Jack?” He questioned the first guy that he saw.

“Um, back garden with Josh I think.”

He nodded at the boy and carried on pushing past people. There was a small group of guys speaking in the garden, all holding drinks. “Anyone know where I can find Jack?”

“That's me, who are you?” A dark-haired guy stepped forward challenging Michael but before he could take one more step forward - Michael swung for him. His fist collided with his nose and the group of guys stood there in shock as Jack fell to the ground. Michael jumped on top of him and delivered a series of blows to his face, Jack tried to fight back but was helpless. When he was almost unresponsive, two guys pulled Michael off of Jack. Michael wiped his bloody knuckles onto his white t-shirt and spat on a patch of grass beside the almost lifeless body. The garden fell silent as the two guys helped Jack off of the ground and Michael walked through the house without another word. He heard people muttering “who was that” and “Jack deserved it” as he left. Jamie had calmed down considerably and Michael got into the driver's seat as if nothing happened - anger and testosterone was radiating off of him. He gripped the steering wheel and stared at Jamie in the seat beside him.

“You beat him up?”

He nodded. “I have a feeling he won't be bothering you again but if he does - call me.”

“You didn't have to do that.”

“I did.” Michael wiped his knuckles onto his shirt again.

“You hurt yourself.”

He looked down at the skin that had split clean open in between his knuckles. Michael shrugged. “I'll be fine. Are you alright?”

She nodded her head. “I'm so glad you came.”

Michael turned the radio on at a low volume and drove down the quiet night street.


	6. Six

“Shit!” Michael muttered as he pulled into the driveway of his house. “Jamie, wake up love!”

“What?” She sat upright and Michael subtly pointed towards her house. Jamie's mum was standing on the doorstep with her arms folded across her chest. “D-Did you tell her?”

“No I swear! She must have gotten in while I was coming to get you.”

Michael parked the car and jumped out first. He started saying stuff to her mum but Jamie couldn't make it out from the car. He opened the passenger side door and helped her out, remembering that she had busted her ankle.

“Where the hell have you been dressed like that?! You look a fucking state!”

Jamie pushed away from Michaels support and limped past them to get into the house, as fast as she could. “Moira, goddamnit! Go easy on her!” Michael followed behind her as she walked into the house after Jamie.

“You're so stupid, you even managed to bust your ankle. Girl like you can't walk in heels! Leave that to grown women!”

“Moira!” Michael shouted.

“Stay out of this Michael!” Moira snapped back. Jamie tripped as she was going up the stairs to her room and her mum just laughed. She broke down in a fit of sobs and Michael pushed past Moira to help. He couldn't stand to see her like that and how her mum didn't even try to help her one bit. “Leave her alone, she's pathetic.”

“Christ, what is wrong with you woman?!” Moira seemed taken aback by Michael shouting at her. She laughed to herself and walked into the kitchen. “Don't cry, okay?”

“Sorry. I just hate her so much sometimes.”

“Come on, I'll help you up to your room.”

“I don't want to be left here with her.” Jamie cried as Michael helped her to her bed.

“I know. Feet!” He commanded as he sat down beside her. She lifted her feet up and placed them gently onto Michael’s lap. Moira worked in a bar and usually drank on the job so it's no doubt that she was already passed out at the kitchen table and wouldn't be checking on Jamie anytime soon. Michael delicately removed the heels from Jamie's feet, careful not to aggravate the pain in her ankle. He held her right foot in his hands for a few moments and gently massaged it. “I'm not hurting you, am I?”

“No, it's fine.”

He realised the tears in her eyes and put her feet on the floor, swinging her legs around so he could sit next to her. Michael put his arm around Jamie's shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. She felt safe that way. “You shouldn't cry. Don't ruin that beautiful face with tears.” He wiped under her eyes and she swore that she could have fallen asleep in that position - in Michael’s strong arms, against his chiseled chest.

Michael kissed the top of her head and Jamie sat upright, they looked at each other for a few long moments until he moved closer towards her. Michael's lips touched Jamie's and she melted under his body, it was loving and caring unlike Jack. They gently kissed for what seemed like a lifetime until Michael, hesitantly, pulled away and broke the kiss. “Michael.” She whispered. Their foreheads touched and the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room.

“Look, I should leave you in peace. You've had a long night and I think sleep is a good idea. I'm gonna check on your mum and probably crash downstairs.

“But-”

“Jamie, I want to but right now I shouldn't.” She frowned and looked down at her feet. “Hey, don't look so upset. I'll be downstairs.”

He turned around and grabbed the door handle. “Why do you fuck her?”

“What?” He looked out into the hallway and turned back around to face Jamie. He heard what she said.

She couldn't read the expression that he had on his face but she didn't care. “Why do you fuck my mum? You're too good for her.”

He smiled to himself and opened his mouth. Jamie could tell that he had no idea how to answer the sudden question. “I-I don't know. Sometimes we don't realise what's good or bad for you.” Michael shrugged. “Goodnight, Jamie. Let me know if I can get you anything else.”


	7. Seven

Jamie was awoken by the muffled angry voices outside of her bedroom door. She looked at the time and sighed. It wasn't even nine in the morning yet. “Don't tell me how to raise my damn kid!”

“You were out of order last night. You've got no idea what happened - you didn't even bother to question the blood that was on my hands. I had to go up and comfort her while you were passed out on the kitchen table!”

Moira’s heels clicked loudly against the hardwood floor as she stormed off. Jamie knew that her mother didn't care - in all honesty she knew that she would have been better off living with her father but she hated his new family. She always saw them as a replacement for what he left behind - an upgrade. Jamie often thought about what life would be like if she had lived with her dad because when it came to moments like these - she realised just how much she hated her mother. After all, she was the reason that her dad had left them.

The door opened. “You awake?”

“Barely.” She sat up in a huff.

“I'm sorry if you heard all of that.”

“Where did she go?”

“I actually don't know. She just left.” God knows how Moira was granted sole custody of Jamie, she was a terrible mother. Michael noticed the disappointed look on Jamie's face. “I'm guessing you're not up for going to school today. Why don't we do something?”

“Like what?”

He shrugged. “Get ready, I'll make you some breakfast and we can go out for a drive or something.”

“Okay.” Jamie stood up and immediately jumped up in pain - she had forgotten about her twisted ankle. Michael rushed to her side to hold her upright.

“Easy. Easy. Are you gonna be alright in the shower?”

“Yeah.”

“Don't fall now.” Michael laughed quietly and watched her limp to the bathroom.

He had no idea if Moira was going to be back anytime soon but he had a strong feeling that they weren't going to see her for a few hours. He felt sorry for Jamie, her mum constantly treated her like trash and all he wanted to do was comfort her. Michael cracked two eggs into a pan, they sizzled immediately. He searched the fridge for other breakfast foods and found a pack of unopened sausages. He stopped in his tracks, thinking he had heard a noise. Michael walked out into the hallway.

“Michael?” Jamie shouted.

“Jamie?”

“I-I need your help!”

He rushed up the stairs and stopped outside the bathroom door. The shower was still running. “Jamie, you in there?”

“Uh-huh. You can come in.” He opened the door and Jamie was sitting on the floor of the shower, her knees hugged up against her chest and the water beating down onto her naked body. Michael was speechless. “I tried to reach for the towel and I slipped. I think I made my ankle worse.”

His body was almost completely frozen, he swallowed hard and looked around the bathroom, not sure what to do first. “Can you stand up?”

“No. Could you turn the water off? It's gone cold.”

“Shit.” Michael jumped back into reality. “Of course.”

Michael turned the taps and then looked down at Jamie who was staring up at him. “The blue towel is mine.” He grabbed it off of the rack and handed it to her, she wrapped it around her body as best as she could then looked up at Michael. “I need yo-”

“Sorry. I'm a little out of sorts.” He laughed nervously and scooped her up into his arms, fireman-style. Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck and she couldn't help but stare at his lips. He smiled.

Michael gently lowered Jamie down onto her bed, the towel around her body sliding down ever so slightly to reveal her breasts. He gulped and leaned forward to kiss her. Jamie tilted her head and then suddenly pulled back. “Do you smell burning?” Michael sniffed the air and shot upright, he flew down the stairs like a bat out of hell. The kitchen was covered in a cloud of smoke and the alarm started to sound.

“Fuck.” He muttered and removed the crispy, dark eggs from the cooker. Michael rushed around to find a broom so he could turn the alarm off as quickly as possible. He opened the back door in an effort to clear the smoke out and looked at the ruined breakfast in the pan.

A little while later, after the smoke had cleared and Michael had washed the dishes - Jamie limped down the stairs. “Breakfast smells good.” She laughed.

Michael sniffed. There was a hint of smoke still in the air but nothing an open window and some Febreeze couldn't fix. “Sorry. I really wanted to make you something to eat.”

“That was my fault.” She pointed at her ankle that was now wrapped in bandages.

“Do you need to go to the emergency room?”

“It's fine.”

“Well are you hungry?”

“Yeah. I know a place.”

Michael smiled and checked his back pocket for his car keys.


	8. Eight

The wind rippled through Jamie's damp hair as Michael sped down the quiet roads. It was a nice feeling - for the first time in a while she felt calm and relaxed. “It's just straight ahead.” Jamie pointed to the embankment that she could see in the distance. It was a peaceful part of town where families and couples usually went to get something to eat, from the modest river cafe, and then sit on the benches to look out at the water and the ducks that swam on it. Jamie's dad always used to take her there every weekend and she would always enjoy the quality time that they had together. Time away from home where the arguments and fighting took place. 

Michael parked in the empty lot and they both got out. “It looks nice here, they do food?” He put his hand on his stomach.

“Yeah. From what I remember- it's a really good cafe!”

“I'm gonna have a smoke quickly.” He mentioned, whipping a cigarette out of his jacket pocket.

Jamie walked to the small open cafe and the owner smiled at her. “Is that little Jamie Clarke?” The older, chubby man grinned.

“You remember me?!” She seemed surprised. Jamie never thought that she was a person people remembered, especially after so many years.

“Of course. I remember when you were about this high.” He put his hand up against his hip. “Your dad used to bring you here for breakfast and then you would feed the ducks. How is he?”

“Good. I actually don't live with him anymore. He got remarried.” The man's face dropped slightly, thinking he had said the wrong thing and opened up a can of worms. “I still see him all the time though.” She reassured him.

“That's good. You must bring him back here!” Jamie smiled and turned around to see where Michael was at with his cigarette. He held up his finger, indicating that he wouldn't be long. “Who's your friend?”

“Oh, that's Michael. He just moved into town a few weeks ago.”

The man nodded and Michael walked over to the cafe. “What can I get you, Michael?”

He raised his eyes and smiled. Michael eyed the menu pondering what he wanted. “I'll take a sausage breakfast please and whatever you want.” Michael put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

“Tuna melt on rye with extra pickles?” The man questioned.

Jamie grinned. “Thanks!”

“How much?” Michael took his wallet out of his back pocket.

“It's on the house. I'll get you some drinks with that.”

“Thanks a lot. Two glasses of Orange juice please.”

“Of course. Take a seat, it won't be long.”

Michael pulled a seat out for Jamie and sat opposite her in the outdoor space.

While they were eating, Michael studied Jamie’s face for a few quiet moments while she sat there - phone in one hand and her sandwich in the other, nibbling at the crust. “You're right. This place is nice, really quiet.” He spoke eventually.

Jamie swallowed. “Yeah I used to come here a lot - it's great.”

“Your parents used to bring you here?”

Jamie shook her head. “Just my dad. We used to come here every weekend.” She looked out across the water where ducks were gliding on top.

“You miss living with your dad, huh?”

She laughed silently, her chest raising slightly. “I guess...sometimes. We used to come and sit down by the water, we'd put our feet in and talk. He'd sometimes tell me jokes.” She smiled, remembering a few of them.

“You finished?” Michael finished the remaining pieces of sausage on his plate and held his hand out for Jamie's one.

She nodded. “Where are you going?” Jamie watched him as he chucked the disposable plates into the nearby bin and wiped his mouth with a tissue.

“It's a nice day, why don't we sit by the water and relax for a while. What do you say?”

She smiled and stood up. Michael assisted her in removing her shoes, when they got to the embankment. Jamie dipped her toes in and pulled back. “My bandage is going to get all wet.”

“I've got some at home, I'll sort you out when we get back.”

She smiled and plunged her feet into the cool river. They sat in silence for a while and Jamie rested her head on Michael’s shoulder, he sighed quietly. “Hey. I’ve got something for you.” Michael spoke up.

“What?” Jamie tilted her head up to look at Michael but kept the contact between them.

“How do you make holy water?”

“What? I don’t understand…”

Michael grinned, holding back a laugh. “You boil the hell out of it!” He broke out in hysterics til his face turned bright red.

It took Jamie a moment but when she realised that he had just simultaneously made the best and worst joke, she lightly slapped his chest. “You are the worst.” His laugh was contagious and she started to laugh along with him. “I hate you, that was such a dad joke!”

“You don’t hate me.” He laughed and looked down at her with a huge grin on his face. “You love me, really.”

Jamie wrapped her arms around him and smiled. “You’re right.” She said quietly.

“Hey...two guys walk into a bar...the third one ducks.” Michael laughed once again.

Jamie rolled her eyes even though she couldn’t help but smile. She squirmed out of his embrace, “that’s it, I’m leaving. You are the worst.” She laughed.

“Oh no you’re not!” Michael grabbed her before she could crawl away and she was knocked back onto the grass. They both laughed and Michael pinned her arms above her head. Silence fell and they stared into each other's eyes. Michael leaned forward and started to kiss Jamie, she responded and he stuck his tongue in her mouth - quiet, muffled moans escaped from her lips. Michael’s hands roamed around her body, pinning her hips down and gently fondling her breasts. Her feet were barely in the water at that point and Michael could feel himself growing more and more excited with every tongue swipe. Jamie bucked her hips upwards and into his crotch, where she could feel his semi-hard cock through his jeans. “Fuck.” He whispered against Jamie’s lips and broke the kiss.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked quietly.

He smiled. “No. I just don’t want to get carried away.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“We should probably go now.” He stood up and adjusted himself.

“I made you hard again?” Jamie questioned as she got to her feet, knowing full well that she had.

“Yeah.” He tried to hide a smile. “Let’s get out of here.”


	9. Nine

Just as Jamie and Michael had suspected, Moira was not yet at home so Michael decided to invite Jamie into his house to relax some more and watch television. Jamie sat on the couch beside Michael who was quietly laughing at the comedy movie that was showing. “My foot hurts, can you rub it for me.” She pleaded.

Michael slapped his knees and Jamie swung herself around and put her feet in his lap. His eyes stayed glued to the screen as his hands gently worked around her injured right foot. Jamie wasn’t interested in the film that was on TV, she just enjoyed Michael’s company. She watched him as he laughed, the way his whole face would light up and his eyes would gloss over with tears at the more funnier scenes. Jamie watched his long fingers and the way they moved around her foot almost expertly, her mind wandered and she thought what else he could use his fingers for. Thankfully, he wasn’t looking at her or he would have seen her face turn bright red. She squirmed slightly, desperate for more contact between the two of them.

Jamie slowly dragged her left foot over his crotch and she noticed him freeze a little bit. She turned her attention to the TV, to make it look like what she had just done was an accident. A few moments later when Michael was concentrating on the TV once again - she rubbed her foot over the semi-hard tent in his jeans, that time making sure he knew it was on purpose. Michael stayed silent, he bit down on his lip as Jamie worked her foot around. He eventually let go of her right foot and threw his head back, resting it against the back of the couch. Michael sunk into the couch and moaned quietly as her foot pleasures him. Jamie suddenly stopped when she heard a car door slam shut. Her mother had just gotten home and she was arguing loudly with someone, someone familiar. Jamie shot up and limped towards the window to try and see what was going on but she was too slow. Michael, who was a little frustrated, stood up and followed Jamie as she hobbled out of the house without any shoes on. “Hey, wait!” He called out but she didn't stop.

Jamie opened the front door and walked into the living room, her mum was standing there scowling at her father. “Dad!” She shouted and fell into his arms.

“Hey, cutie.” He kissed the top of her head. Michael suddenly felt out of place, standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

“What are you doing here?”

“Callie noticed that you left some books behind - I figured that you might have needed them...and your mum told me that you've been having some trouble.”

“Where have you been?” Moira snapped. “The school called and told me that you hadn't been in. Where did you take her?” She turned to Michael.

“Who are you?” Jamie's dad looked down at his bare feet and then up at his face.

“Mark, this is Michael who lives next door. Michael, this is my ex-husband Mark.”

“Ah, he lives next door.” Mark used air quotes as he spoke.

“I should probably go.” Michael spoke.

“No, no it's fine. You should stay and tell me why my daughter hasn't been in school today.” Mark snapped.

“Dad!” Jamie pulled away from him. “Michael took me to the emergency room after mum walked out this morning.”

“Why did you go to the E.R?”

“I hurt my foot last night, my ankle got twisted.”

“Moira, you left her in the house alone when she needed you?” Mark turned to his ex-wife.

“Don't start with me!”

“Kid, go up to your room okay? Sorry, Michael and thank you for looking out for my daughter.”

Michael looked between Moira, Jamie and Mark. “It's no problem. I'll go now.”

Jamie walked towards the stairs as Michael walked to the door and left. She went up to her room and shut the door. Through the thick wood, she could still hear them arguing loudly - going back and forth just firing verbal shots at each other. It was just like old times, her mum was in the wrong and her dad was trying to make that clear. Jamie’s phone vibrated on the pillow next to her. It was a message.

 

**Michael <3 ** _ Thanks for lying to your dad. Hope you're okay _

 

She smiled at the message displayed on her screen and tapped a reply back to him.

Michael was lying on his sofa, where she had been sitting not too long ago. His phone vibrated in his hand and he unlocked it instantly. 

 

**Jamie** _ It's okay, he can be an ass when he's angry. I'm fine, they're still arguing but I'm going to have a nap or smethng. _

 

He wasn't sure if he should have replied to her, he didn't even know what to say to that. His phone buzzed again.

 

**Jamie** _ Thanks for today x  _

 

Michael smiled to himself and tapped at his phone.  _ Don't thank me, I enjoyed your company x _

Michael stood up from the couch, he felt slightly tense and thought that a shower might relieve him. The hot water felt good beating down onto his naked body, he sighed loudly and thought of Jamie. First he thought about her sitting in her dark room, overhearing her parents argue and then his mind started to wander, he remembered when he saw her in the shower that morning - naked and wet. His cock twitched against his inner thigh and his stomach tightened in anticipation. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Michael tries to think of everything but Jamie, things that guys normally thought about when masturbating - large breasts, delicate hands on his chest and thighs, swollen lips wrapped around his cock - but it's no use because as soon as he tells himself not to think of her, his mind does just that. He thinks about her delicate body and the way that she always smelt so sweet. He thought about what she would taste like. Michael starts pumping roughly, leaning against the shower wall with his other arm. He starts to whisper her name and imagines that it's her hand wrapped around his hard cock. Somehow, the complete indecency of the whole situation, the taboo of it - Michael thinking about Moira’s daughter, a girl who was twenty-three years his junior, a young girl with perfect breasts and shapely curves - made his free fist clench, his stomach tighten and his toes curl. The desire, the hunger and longing that he felt for Jamie was unmistakable. He bites down on his lip as he comes, his body hot under the now cool shower water. For a few minutes, he stood there with his hand around his flaccid cock - allowing himself to calm down and restore his breathing back to it’s normal state.

A knock on Jamie's bedroom door makes her rise from her attempted slumber. “Come in.” She spoke quietly.

“Hey, kid. You been awake this whole time?” She nodded. “You heard everything?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” For a few moments, he sat on the edge of the bed in silence. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What?”

“It sounds like things aren’t working out very well here with your mum so I was thinking that maybe you’d want to come and live with me - not just for a week but permanently.”

“This is my home dad.”

“Home is where your heart is Jamie Bear.” She hadn’t been called by her nickname in years. “You’re miserable here.”

“I’m not.” She wiped away the tears that had started to stream down her face. “I can’t leave, I-”

“You’re not happy here and you can always make new friends.”

She wasn’t concerned with her ‘friends’, only Michael. Michael was the only irreplaceable person in this small town. “I can’t. I’d rather stay here, dad.”

“Your sister would be happy to have y-”

“She’s not my sister!” Jamie shouted.

Mark gave her a stern look, as if to apologise for shouting at him but she wasn’t sorry and she didn’t care. “Your step-sister, Callie, would be happy to have you.” He corrected himself.

“Dad I’m really tired right now and I don’t feel too good.” She half-lied.

“I’m heading back now anyway, so give me a hug.” Mark pulled her into his embrace. “I care about you, Jamie Bear and I’m just worried.”

“I’ll be fine, dad.” She smiled.

“Alright, well, get some sleep. I love you.”

“Love you too.” 


End file.
